Conventional methods for implanting interspinous devices provide little or no control over the exact positioning of the device in an implantation site. Typically, if the surgeon desires more surface contact between the device and the bony surface of the spinous processes, the surgeon can remove bone tissue using a cutting tool such as, for example, a chisel, luer plier, or power cutting tool. However, these freestyle methods do not allow precise shaping or contouring of the spinous processes, nor do they provide exact control over the positioning of the device. Improper or incorrect placement of the device may lead to less than optimal results, including failure of the device, resulting in detrimental effects to the patient. When using interspinous devices to treat multiple vertebral levels, proper alignment is even more critical to ensure a desirable outcome.
There is thus a need for a system and method for preparing the implantation site for receiving an implantable device. More importantly, there is a need for a system and method that allow precise control over the shaping or contouring of the interspinous space and proper insertion of the implantable device into that space.